kotonohaprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
Kinu Jakouneko
Kinu Jakouneko is a honne, created by Mai Suzunone, and one of the main characters of Kotonoha Project. In their child and cat forms they are known by the name Neerin. Appearance Kinu, as a honne, has three different appearances: an adult form, a child form, and a cat form. In their adult form, Kinu takes the form of a tall, slender man with pale skin and narrow, almond shaped yellow eyes. Their right eyebrow is white, while their left eyebrow is red. They have long, white hair that is braided closely to the right side of their head with red fringe and a red heart above their left eye. This hair is tied into a thin ponytail, that cascades down their back, by a lavender and yellow striped bow. Kinu wears a traditional Japanese-style outfit; complete with a lavender shitagi, ''a red-orange ''yukata, ''black ''hakama, ''and a violet ''haori ''with light blue accents. Kinu also wears a white fur shawl with two small bells at the front. In their child form as Neerin, they take the form of a short, effeminate child with ivory skin and large yellow eyes. In this form, Neerin is characterized by their purple eyelids and their unique hair coloration; white with a red fringe and a heart above their left eye. Their hair is pulled into two curved pig tails just behind their their large cat ears. Their left ear is adorned with a purple hoop earring near the red tip and two bells near the bottom, while their right ear is adorned with a golden hoop near the dark purple tip and a large bow. Neerin wears a much more feminine outfit in their child form, consisting of a white, frilled collar with a violet bow tie and the top portion of a red-orange button-up jacket with ''furisode like sleeves decorated with yellow and purple bows worn underneath a deep violet shawl with white and electric blue accents and a white lace trim. They also wear a pleated, lavender miniskirt over a pair of yellow, purple, and white leggings. In terms of shoes, Neerin wears a pair of black and lavender platform z''ōri ''sandals decorated with a purple puff on the thong. Neerin, in both their child and cat forms, wears a purple bow tied around their tail. In their animal form, they take the shape of a white cat with pierced ears, a red heart above their left eye, and a red tuft of fur on the left side of their head. The lower portion of their eyelids near their eyelash line is painted violet, and they have yellow eyes with grey sclera. Neerin has a large, black mark on their fur in the shape of a heart at his backside. Neerin wears a large purple and yellow striped bow around their neck with two bells of differing sizes, one large than the other. Personality History Gallery Kinu adult form.png Kinu child form.png Kinu animal form.png Category:Characters Category:Honne characters Category:Season 1